bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Dad's Army - No Spring For Frazer
Dad's Army - No Spring for Frazer is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 1st June 1992. Description ATTENTION! Those Walmington-on-Sea heroes are on parade again in 3 more classic episodes . . . Episode Info *'NO SPRING FOR FRAZER' Oops! Frazer's lost the spring from Captain Mainwaring's machine gun. Could be tricky if he's dropped it into Mr Blewitt's coffin . . . *'ABSENT FRIENDS' Why have most of the Home Guard gone AWOL? Will Captain Mainwaring get a bit under the counter? What is an IRA suspect doing in Walmington-on-Sea? Is Mrs Mainwaring really pregnant? *'A. WILSON (MANAGER)?' Imagine, newly promoted 2nd Lieutenant Wilson's name in lights - well, on a wooden plaque on his new office door, anyway. A. Wilson (Manager). What next? Jerry, that's what next . . . Cast and Credits Here are the cast and credits in these three Dad's Army episodes on this video. 'No Spring for Frazer' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Harold Bennett as Mr. Blewitt, Joan Cooper as Miss Baker and Ronnie Brandon as Mr Drury. *Singing voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Film Cameraman: James Balfour. *Film Editor: Bob Rymer. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Richard Hunt. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'Absent Friends' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as the Chief ARP Warden, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, J.G. Devlin as Reglan, Arthur English as the Policeman, Patrick Connor as Shamus, Verne Morgan as the Landlord and Michael Lomax as the 2nd ARP Warden. *Singing voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Costumes by Barbara Kronig. *Make-Up by Cynthia Goodwin. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'A. Wilson (Manager)?' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Blake Butler as Mr. West, Robert Raglan as Captain Pritchard, Arthur Brough as Mr. Boyle, Colin Bean as Private Sponge and Hugh Hastings as Private Hastings. *Singing voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Major Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. Trivia Trailers and Info A slide showing three comedy titles including "Porridge - A Day Out", "Only Fools and Horses - The Second Time Around" and "Last of the Summer Wine - Spring Fever" all to which are also available from BBC Video. Gallery Dad's Army - No Spring for Frazer (1992).jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Dad's Army Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBC Classic Comedy Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:1992 VHS Releases